


Muse

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Michelangelo [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his meditation Leonardo muses on his relationship with Michelangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

Leo settled himself down on his mat in the dojo, several candles lit around him, lighting up the dark room. The smell of sandalwood wafted through the air, giving a relaxed atmosphere.

Leo breathed in deep before breathing out again, calming his mind for meditation.

His normally meditation place was far from his mind and Michelangelo filled its empty void.

It had been ten months since he and Mikey had expressed their feelings towards each other and shared their first kiss as a couple. It was the best first kiss you could imagine and many had followed.

It also seemed that Mikey liked to get Leo worked up before his meditation, pulling him a side and kissing him madly, tweaking his tail and then walking away, wiggling his hips as he did so.

Meditation almost took much longer now but as soon as it was over, he was in Mikey's room.

They'd waited until the third month in their relationship to take it to a more physical level and five months before they had sex. They were also 50/50 with their relationship, there was no giver and no taker, just both.

Leo was very content in his relationship. Before him and Mikey got together he could hardly think of spending his life with anyone, who'd date a mutant turtle?

But now he had Mikey and everything was good and he couldn't ask for anything else, everything was perfect.

A presence in the room made Leo's mind stir and his eyes opened and were immediately looking into bright baby blue eyes.

“You finished meditating?” Mikey asked.

“All finished.” Leo replied in relaxed tone of voice.

“Good.” Mikey said, dragging Leo up from his place on the floor and to Mikey's bedroom.


End file.
